bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ijōame (Spirit)
|race = Zanpakuto Spirit |gender = Female |partner = Haruki Satonaka |shikai = Ijōame|base of operations = Haruki's Inner World |bankai = Amenōnkei Ijōame}} Ijōame (囲繞天, "Surrounding Heaven") Character Traits Ijōame herself is the exact opposite of her master, being outspoken and brash often lashing out when HAruki visits her within his inner world. To her the safety of her "king" is more important than anything and the fact that he is almost always in danger due to his sense of justice angers her. Her appearance is that of a young woman which is pretty rare for a male shinigami to have a female spirit While in Haruki's Inner World she is seen wearing a snug fitting black kimono that has been elongated to form a dress of sorts rather than her wearing a traditional hakama. She has crimson red eyes and bright platinum hair resembling greatly the appearance of a princess of the spiritual realms. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Like her master she possesses a large quantity of spiritual energy, acting as a battery of sorts for her as she has a small frame and she is seen as very hyperactive when she utilizes it in combat. This pool enables her to fight on par with other shinigami or zanpakutō spirits that vastly outclass her for some period of time. Zanjutsu Specialist: High Speed Movement: Materialization: Like a few other spirits, she is able to materialize herself into the material world, appearing in a flash of light from her sword form. This ability is often abused by her to assault her master or defend him from harm. Zanpakuto At anytime, Ijōame is able to manifest the sealed sword form of her former self with a square open frame crossguard that resembles a four-pane window. Shikai: Triggered by the command Praise (讃賞, "sanshō") to which Ijōame's blade resonates and then slightly curves back, from ita hilt one can see a crystal appear and attached to it is a black tassel of sorts. Her crossguard also opens and forms a cross-like item. Due to another release phrase that is needed to use her full power, many have assumed that Ijōame is a melee type, not a kidō type. Shikai Special Ability: After speaking the phrase "Become Realized" (的中, "tekichū"), Ijōame's full power is released in a burst of spiritual pressure but the overall appearance of her zanpakutō form does not change. Once completely released, Haruki is able to use Ijōame to manipulate the bonds between reishi particles and then control the particles as if they were extensions of himself. Using these particles, Haruki is able to create clones of Ijōame, extend her blade form by converting it into pure energy attached to the hilt of or affect the senses of his opponent by attacking them with a flurry of both real and false blades. :*'Shinki Ijōame' (神気・囲繞天, , "Divinity Surrounding Heaven"): By manipulating the properties of his zanpakutō, Haruki is able to convert the blade of Ijōame into pure energy. This allows it to become malleable and grants it the power to extend, similarly to the zanpakutō . After converting the blade of Ijōame, Haruki adopts a stance to brace himself against the recoil as he launches the energy blade, which moves at near light speeds due to its composition, and it carries a tremendous amount of force behind it. However due to its speed he cannot change the direction of Ijōame's extended blade nor can he swing in in arcs as light cannot willingly bend itself. :*'Kamishini Ijōame' (神神威・囲繞天, "Spirit of God's Authority Surrounding Heaven"): By drawing in a large volume of spiritual energy, focused at the zanpakutō's tip, Ijōame is able to create a massive dragon that is golden in color and scary to behold. This dragon is said to be the manifestation of Haruki's soul and fighting spirit. Once released only something of equal or greater force is said to be able to stop it as it carries the might of a hurricane when at full power. :*'Inyō Ijōame' (陰陽・囲繞天, "Cosmic Dual Forces Surrounding Heaven"): After swinging Ijōame's sword, Haruki is able to generate a streak of spiritual energy which he can then freely manipulate in order to create a flurry of blades. These blades are a mixture of solid blades and intangible ones. Since Haruki nor his opponent can tell which is which the sheer amount overwhelm the target. The true power of these blades are not simply to tear the opponent to shreds, but to disorient them as well. Each of the blades created by Ijōame produces a different vibration that effects one of the opponent's five senses and by striking the opponent with one the true ''blades, Haruki can remove that sense from the target. However, if he should grab onto one of the ''false blades, he will lose the capability to use that sense for as long as Ijōame remains released. :*'Tennin Ijōame' (天人・囲繞天, "Nature and Man Surrounding Heaven"): By manipulating spiritual particles, Haruki is able to create realistic clones of Ijōame herself in order to aid him in battle. Each of these clones are equipped with a blade of Ijōame and are capable of using the techniques of her Shikai. These clones move independent of Haruki and are able to bleed when wounded, deceiving his opponent of what is real and what is simply a clone. Once enough damage is received the clones shatter into light beams and fade away. * [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Amenōnkei Ijōame (天の恩恵・囲繞天, "Divine Grace Surrounding Heaven") When Haruki activates his bankai, he holds his shikai outstretched before his body, horizontally with the blade pointed down to the ground. After which he drops it causing it to fade into the ground beneath him in water like ripples after which he declares bankai. Once he declares bankai, the area around him explodes outwards with his spiritual pressure, cratering the ground once the done of energy has reached its full radius of about three feet around his center. Once this subsides he is then seen clad in a white kitsune mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape emblazoned with his personal emblem: a mandala comprised of nine reddish-brown circles of varying sizes atop a larger green-grey circle. Beneath this robe, Haruki could be seen wearing no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants, and red-brown sandals. Even his hair has shown itself to have darkened considerably, becoming shorter in the process as well. The blade of Amenōnkei Ijōame is shown to become a . :Bankai Special Ability: His base level Bankai ability is the ability to use enhanced versions of his Shikai skills; he is also while in Bankai capable of generating a devastating aura that completely destroys the bonds of reishi, effectively ripping spiritual buildings and objects apart if caught within the 5 foot radius around him after triggering his ability. While this ability could effectively destroy other zanpakutō or his surroundings it is cautiously monitored by Haruki himself as he has to stop it from killing his allies as well as destroying his opponents. :*'Particle Implantation:' Amenōnkei Ijōame's ability can be refined into a simple aspect in that Haruki can implant a particle of his anti spiritual energy into his opponent by way of a cut or physical contact with an open wound. This particle reacts with all foreign spiritual particles breaking apart all bonds it comes into contact with slowly shattering the individual from the inside out. This effect is triggered by the command "Scatter, Amenōnkei Ijōame" (散れ, 天の恩恵・囲繞天, "Chire, Amenōnkei Ijōame") and afterwards the target disintegrates in agony. *'Nagame, Amenōnkei Ijōame' (眺め・天の恩恵・囲繞天, Outlook of the Divine Grace Surrounding Heaven): This is an enhanced version of his Inyō Ijōame technique, but it is performed differently as to use while in Bankai, Haruki calls out the name of the technique to which six rows of swords come from the ground as they encircle his person. These swords are similar in shape and form to that of his sealed zanpakutō and in this state greatly resemble Byakuya Kuchiki's Senkei, but these blades however are remotely controlled by Haruki, attacking his opponent(s) from any direction. However the remote controlled action requires a hand sign unique to the technique and if he is unable to use it the technique falls apart. *'Munashī, Amenōnkei Ijōame' (空しい・天の恩恵・囲繞天, Void Left By the Divine Grace Surrounding Heaven): *'Hantai, Amenōnkei Ijōame' (反対・天の恩恵・囲繞天, Opposition of the Divine Grace Surrounding Heaven): Trivia *This Zanpakuto was created by User:Nishhou References